


Votre coeur est mes horloges

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Нежное молчание и было их коротким разговором.





	Votre coeur est mes horloges

      Юго никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Наверное, он не был так же счастлив, когда впервые увидел Адамая на одиноком острове, спрятанном за невидимым барьером.  
  
      Дракон — его  _брат_  — улыбался ему спустя столько времени. Он теперь вдвое выше его, голос гораздо грубее и взрослее, чем у самого элиатропа, и некогда ранее мрачный и усталый взгляд был настолько мягким и родным, что сердце сжимается почти до боли. Сладковатой, тёплой и настолько желанной, что тяжело вздохнуть.  
  
      Они стоят рядом друг с другом, почти вплотную, когда никого нет рядом. Ни Персидаля, ни его возлюбленной, ни Амалии или кого-нибудь ещё не видно и не слышно — все слишком заняты собой, слишком рады очередной победе, все они слишком счастливы, но все равно не так сильно, как Юго, которому приходится поднимать голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со старшим братом. Нежное молчание и было их коротким разговором, первым за всё это время. Не нужно было никаких слов, чтобы догадаться, что у них на уме. Белые руки на всё ещё узких плечах ощущаются словно сквозь пелену; младший из них до сих пор не может поверить, что  _теперь всё хорошо, теперь они снова вместе, и однажды они вернутся домой и заживут так, как было раньше_. И больше никогда не будет никаких ссор или настолько сильных обид, нет.  
  
      Они просто этого не допустят.  
  
— Ты так быстро вырос, — говорит Юго. Слова эхом отскакивают от каменных стен строения. Адамай прикрыл глаза, словно бы смакуя так и не изменившийся голос младшего брата. Миндальные глаза рассматривают его лицо, едва ли находя сходства с тем маленьким драконом из счастливого детства. Изменений настолько много, что голова начинает кружиться. Элиатропу становится дурно от одной только мысли, что он пропустил слишком много из-за того случая.  
  
— А я вижу… — начинает Адамай, и Юго кажется, что всё в груди вот-вот начнёт плавиться от такого количества чувств и эмоций. Всего так много, всё так сильно, словно появилась необходимость наверстать всё упущенное за эти месяцы за несколько секунд. Он не справляется, у него не получается вместить всё в одно крохотное сердце, а Адамай продолжает говорить, и всё становится ещё хуже, когда взгляды встречаются, — …что ты всё такой же. Может, даже чуть меньше, чем обычно. Такой маленький, а всё равно успокоиться никак не можешь.  
  
      Глупая неровная улыбка на лице обладателя бирюзовой шляпы была своеобразным ответом на сказанное. С одной стороны, было так приятно слышать это от него, а с другой — он теперь не может ударить его по плечу в наигранной обиде. Он просто не дотянется до него.  
  
      Адамай, будто подумав об этом же, опускается так, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне. Очередная минута проходит в абсолютном молчании и бездействии; Юго растерялся, а Адамай надеялся, что элиатроп скажет что-нибудь в ответ. Тогда он убирает руки с плеч младшего и сжимает ныне такие крохотные ладони своими, более большими и грубыми. Он теперь ещё хрупче, чем казалось ранее.  
  
— Ты тоже заметил, что некоторые вещи не меняются? — очередная порция слов как бы возвращает Юго в реальность, но казалось, что он растерян ещё сильнее, чем до этого. Пальцы сплетаются вместе, но перед этим младший сравнил размеры своей ладони с ладонью Адамая. Разница просто чудовищная. Появлялось ощущение, что они никак не близнецы и родились в разное время. Адамай действительно вырос, а вот сам элиатроп — нисколько. И дракон будто высмеивал это. А злиться не было сил — всё занято безмерным счастьем и любовью. — Например, ты так и не подрос. И когда у тебя голос перестанет ломаться? Мне вот, к слову, очень интересно. Иногда я вспоминал тебя, когда только-только ушёл, — он посмотрел в потолок, а потом снова уставился на Юго, — и представлял, каким ты будешь, когда мы встретимся. Ну, стабильность — это тоже хорошо, да, Юго? — тон откровенно насмешливый, и Юго хочет поязвить на это и показать характер, но избыток самых разных чувств, коих был лишён на протяжении длительного промежутка времени, не позволял произнести и половину слова. Поэтому он, силясь нахмуриться более правдоподобно, убирает свои руки от рук Адамая. На мгновение в глазах последнего появился огонек сожаления и испуга —  _может, перегнул палку_? — однако когда элиатроп крепко его обнимает, обвивая руками шею, всё исчезает. И он обнимает в ответ, прижимая к себе почти до боли, но с трепетом, вспоминая тепло родного тела и запоминая то, насколько теперь он хрупок и беззащитен перед ним.  
  
      Так проходит минута или около того, может, даже чуть больше, после чего они находят силы отстраниться друг от друга. Они молчат, точнее, Юго молчит, хотя изнутри всё разрывается от желания сказать столько всего важного на данный момент. Дракон берёт на себя инициативу, говоря самое главное. То, что терзало Юго все это время.  
  
— У меня тоже есть кое-что, что не изменилось. Я, конечно, злился, даже  _очень_ , но было бы как минимум глупо попытаться это отрицать, тем более сейчас. Я всё ещё люблю тебя, Юго.  
  
      Его будто накрывает от этих слов. Это гораздо больше, чем-то, что он чувствовал раньше, а потому противоречивые мысли о неправильности происходящего мало как его беспокоят, когда он решается накрыть губы брата своими, целуя с таким старанием, словно от этого зависит вся его жизнь. Его нисколько не беспокоит ни удивление дракона, ни то, как он спустя секунду отвечает на это. Эти короткие мгновения, казалось, растягивались в часы, а сердцебиение было неким таким аналогом тиканья ходиков — единственным, что давало понять, что время не застыло на месте.  
  
      А хотелось бы, чтобы это не прекращалось. Юго отстраняется, немного смущённо отводя взгляд, но только на пару мгновений: Адамай кладет руку на щеку юноши, ненавязчиво привлекая к себе внимание. Он глядит на брата выжидающе, с легкой ухмылкой на лице. Ждет то ли объяснений, то ли продолжения, и от осознания этого Юго смущается ещё сильнее, сжимая еще влажные губы.  
  
      Конечно, позже он всё объяснит. Попытается выдать всё за вспышку ярких эмоций и воспоминаний, но Адамай прервёт его, давая понять, что в этот раз он просто так не отвертится. И всё будет не просто хорошо, а замечательно. Может, их связь будет не совсем такой, как у братьев — чуть крепче, чуть ближе, чем должно быть, — но их это не будет волновать. Пока они есть друг у друга, ничего не должно беспокоить. Ни сейчас, ни потом, в будущем, когда появится другая проблема или проблемы, когда их попытаются разделить ещё сотни раз.  
  
      Теперь всё будет иначе.


End file.
